Goblin Poison Antidote
History There is nothing more irritating than being affected by goblin poison. If you are unlucky enough to be affected by this poison, you have either wronged someone or picked the wrong fight. The poison burns your insides as it weakens you. Though some goblins are vile and evil creatures, not all of them are bad. One such goblin decided to make an antidote to the poison after he noticed the suffering of human infantry his tribe had taken as captives during the war of the races. Secretly he handed the antidote to the prisoners and told them to keep acting poisoned to avoid being stabbed with poisoned spears again. When the prisoners where rescued by their military unit, they begged their commander to spare the life of this single goblin and his family. Grizzrt Grexx and his family were spared when their commander learned what he had done for his troops. Grizzrt Grexx offered to teach the healers the recipe in exchange for safe passage to Orlon where he could further his knowledge of alchemy and perhaps aid with the war. The commander agreed and sent word to Orlon of a goblin refugee and his family who would be placed under military protection when their unit returns in two months. In the mean time Grizzrt Grexx was allowed to practice alchemy and he tended to the wounded soldiers. He also provided a few recipes of healing salves which prevented infection and in doing so saved many lives. One unfortunate evening, a few intoxicated infantry men decided to rid the world of goblins and killed Grizzrt Grexx and his family in their sleep. On learning of this, their commander ordered the three stripped naked, poisoned with goblin poison and sent to the front lines to face the enemy. The journey there was spent in agonizing pain and they died almost immediately once they reached the front lines. Those that were sent to retrieve corpses were ordered to leave the three behind. After the war of the races, the commander returned to Orlon and had a statue of Grizzrt Grexx erected in his memory. Those who were saved by his antidote and salves visited his statue every year until they and their families passed away and Grizzrt Grexx became text in a history book. Though the statue has not been maintained very well, it is still standing in Orlon's military ward. Recipe Ingredients * Rotroot * Honey * Powdered Ginseng * Alcohol base * Large leaf * Cloth Steps * Boil rotroot in alcohol for 20 minutes * Add honey and powdered ginseng * Simmer for another 10 minutes or until think paste * Wrap paste in large leaf * Dampen cloth and wrap around leaf Application * During Combat ** Squeeze wrapping hard ** Allow moisture seeping from paste through cloth to fall directly on wound ** Unwrap cloth and apply paste directly to wound * Preparing for Combat ** Unwrap and eat paste ** For the antidote to take effect the user must refrain from vomiting within 15 minutes of consuming the antidote Game mechanics The antidote starts to counteract the poison within seconds of placing it directly over the wound. The burning sensation stops within a minute allowing the creature to act as normal. Eating some of the antidote in advance allows a creature to gain advantage on saving throws against goblin poison for the next 8 hours, but the user needs to succeed on a DC 14 Constitution saving throw or throw the antidote back up due to it's vile taste. During combat is is considered an action to apply the antidote to yourself or an ally. The effect of the poison is neutralized immediately.